Enough is Enough
by Sara Jaye
Summary: He was the most irritating, confusing person she'd ever met, and the worst part of it all was how he made her feel.


"They may say it is for understanding one another better, but what Trainers really use battles for is to compete... And they hurt each others' Pokemon! Am I the only one who finds this terribly painful?"

_Not again_, Hilda thought with a groan. Another day, another surprise appearance from N and another speech.

Ever since their first meeting in Accumula Town, he'd been relentless. Not only did he insist on following her everywhere, but he always seemed to bump into her as if he'd planned it. Coming out of the Nacrene City Gym, the Chargestone Cave (Hilda still didn't know why he'd had three mysterious ninjas grab her and bring her to him, but if they ever did it again they were getting _punched_), and of course that ride on the Ferris Wheel (of course he'd wait until they were up in the air to tell her his true identity, that way she couldn't run and avoid his speech). Today he'd been waiting right outside the Mistralton Gym for her (in _pouring rain,_ no less) and immediately tried to get the goods on her from Galvantula.

Then there were his long-winded speeches about Pokemon liberation. Friends. Dreams, hearing the voices of Pokemon. The way he _stared_ at her every time he spoke (his eyes could almost look innocent but she knew better). _You have been chosen. Does this surprise you?_ Chosen for _what_?

Worst of all, she'd recently realized with a sinking feeling of dread, was that in spite of all this, she was beginning to feel attracted to him. She didn't even know why; sure, he was cute, but that was no excuse. His behavior was strange at best and creepy at worst. His goal was as selfish as the trainers he claimed were using Pokemon for their own benefit. Why did she find him so attractive when his behavior was so irritating?

She'd known going on a Pokemon journey would bring many challenges, but this was the last thing she could have expected.

"My vision is to change the world without using force," he rambled on, his voice pulling her back to reality. "Trying to change the world by force will just make others resist. If people resist, the ones that will be hurt are the innocent Pokemon used by foolish Trainers. You understand."

It would be so much easier if she could just hate him.

"No," she said. "Actually, I _don't_."

"Pokemon are not just tools for people to use."

"Look, N," she said, forcing herself to remain calm; getting angry would only make things worse. "I know there are some terrible people out there who abuse Pokemon, but if you paid attention you'd realize that there are more people who _aren't_ like that."

"Be that as it may," he said, "Pokemon and Trainers who care about one another, like you and your Pokemon, will be separated." He took her chin in his hand, looking into her eyes; her heart sped up and she cursed herself inwardly. "And that does break my heart a little."

That did it. She was tired of him and his self-serving goals and long-winded speeches and creepy habits and making her feel like _this._ More than anything she wanted to punch him, tell him to get away and _stay_ away from her. But his closeness, his touch was making her want to do something entirely different and her body was demanding she give in.

So she did. Grabbing his wrist, she yanked him close and pressed her lips against his, pouring every ounce of frustration and anger and desire she had into that kiss.

He didn't return it. Instead, he stiffened and jerked away from her, eyes wide with confusion.

"What did you do that for?"

"I-I thought you..." Hilda backed away, suddenly feeling like an idiot. Just because N made her feel a certain way didn't mean _he_ felt it. All his life seemed to be about Pokemon liberation and math, things like sexual attraction and kissing had probably never occured to him just like her own feelings had never occured to her. "Sorry," she mumbled. He shook his head, touching his lips curiously.

"I-I've never-" he stammered; right now he looked like a completely different person. Confused, nervous, innocent, not someone who dragged people for rides on Ferris Wheels to tell them he was the King of Team Plasma. "That was my first kiss," he finally managed, his voice a barely audible whisper.

"...oh." Hilda turned away. Now she_ really_ didn't know what to think. A creepy stalker, a man with a selfish vision he thought was good for all, a confused child. _Just who are you?_ "Look, I've got to get going," she said quickly. "Just think about what I said, okay?"

She was barely a foot away from the gym when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see him standing right behind her. _Great, if he wants to make yet another speech..._

"I never said I didn't like it," he said. "I'd like to try again." Hilda's stomach fluttered as they moved closer, their faces only inches apart.

"Okay," she whispered, leaning forward and bringing their lips together again. It was clumsy and a little sloppy on his side, timid and inexperienced, but it still felt good..._too_ good, Hilda realized with that familiar sinking dread. When they pulled back, he was smiling.

"I must be going now," he said. "We'll meet again." He walked away, leaving Hilda more confused and angry than ever.

_Damn it!_

It would be so much easier if she could hate him.


End file.
